<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is why we can't have nice things by DissociationWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686467">this is why we can't have nice things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissociationWrites/pseuds/DissociationWrites'>DissociationWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Judge Me, Gen, Group chat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Texting, and I'm not funny, midnight brain go brrrrr, this is a mess, you have to be funny to write group chat fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissociationWrites/pseuds/DissociationWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the members from firehouse's 118/126, and a few 911 dispatchers, have a group chat..... but things get a little wild.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV) &amp; Firehouse 126 Crew (9-1-1 Lone Star), Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Nancy Gillian/Marjan Marwani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok, so, before we begin i just want to say that i have not the slightest clue how often this will be updated 😂😂<br/>i'm not used to writing texting/group chat fics, so this may be a complete and utter fustercluck.</p><p>some chapters will be really short, some will be kinda lengthy; it entirely depends on what's happening in the scene(s). some chapters will be the group chat (where everyone will be featured), and some may be a conversation between just 2 characters (a 1-on-1/DM conversation).</p><p>as always, Kudos and comments are SO much appreciated! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="twitter.com/bucksbuddie">my twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="plaid-diaz.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">Group chat members:</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">The 118</span>
</p><p><strong>@FireH0se</strong> as Evan “Buck” Buckley</p><p><strong>@daddydiaz </strong>as Eddie Diaz</p><p><strong>@MamaHen</strong> as Henrietta “Hen” Wilson</p><p><strong>@downtheChimney </strong>as Howie “Chimney” Han</p><p><strong>@Bibbymash </strong>as Bobby Nash</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">The 126</span>
</p><p><strong>@justTK </strong>as TK Strand</p><p><strong>@Reyes4TheWin </strong>as Carlos Reyes</p><p><strong>@MarjanMindless </strong>as Marjan Marwani</p><p><strong>@pstrick126 </strong>as Paul Strickland</p><p><strong>@a_cowboy_baby </strong>as Judson “Judd” Ryder</p><p><strong>@mateokitten </strong>as Mateo Chavez</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em><span class="u">@FireH0se</span> has added 10 people to this group!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>justTK:</strong> what and why</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> :D</p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> Buck, what is this?</p><p><strong>MarjanMindless: </strong>Dude, i think the question is what is your username</p><p><strong>downtheChimney: </strong>Diaz, did you seriously name yourself after a kink</p><p><strong>daddydiaz: </strong>What?</p><p><strong>MarjanMindless:</strong> Aw he’s cute, he doesn’t know</p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> Know what??</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> uh, eds, it’s kind of a</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> how do i say this</p><p><strong>downtheChimney: </strong> <span class="u">[link]</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[Link description: the webpage for the ‘daddy kink’ tag on <span class="u">pornhub.com</span>]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>justTK: </strong>GOOD BYE</p><p><strong>FireH0se: </strong>chim???</p><p><strong>Reyes4TheWin:</strong> The block option looks so sexy rn</p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> Why would you link that???</p><p><strong>MarjanMindless:</strong> BECAUSE! YOUR NAME!</p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> I’m a dad!! Hello, remember Christopher? My son??</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> ur his dad but ur my daddy</p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> You’re shameless.</p><p><strong>MamaHen: </strong>What I’d like to know is why Chim has the link</p><p><strong>pstrick126:</strong> What’s happening</p><p><strong>downtheChimney:</strong> Research</p><p><strong>justTK:</strong> yes and i am a heterosexual</p><p><strong>Reyes4TheWin:</strong> Research, lol, ok sure</p><p><strong>pstrick126:</strong> I’m so confused</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> y does paul have a plain, boring ass name. lol</p><p><strong>pstrick126:</strong> Buck, I’m bouta shove a real fire hose so far up your white boy ass</p><p><strong>MarjanMindless:</strong> BYEEE</p><p><strong>downtheChimney:</strong> Kinky</p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> Chim, if you don’t shut the fuck up</p><p><strong>downtheChimney: </strong>Kink shaming, really? Alright, I see how it goes</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> i rly don’t need to imagine u, my sister’s boyfriend, having any sort of kink whatsoever. thx.</p><p><strong>justTK:</strong> i mean, it’s kind of hard not to talk about kinks when Eddie’s name is</p><p><strong>justTK:</strong> literally a fucking kink name??</p><p><strong>daddydiaz: </strong>Oh my god, it is because I am a LITERAL DAD. What is wrong with you people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em><span class="u">@Reyes4TheWin</span> has changed <span class="u">@daddydiaz</span>’s name to ‘not a daddy diaz’ !</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>not a daddy diaz:</strong> Fuck all of you.</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> i beg thy pardon ?????</p><p><strong>justTK:</strong> i would, but i have plans fucking someone else :)</p><p><strong>Reyes4TheWin:</strong> :]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em><span class="u">@downtheChimney</span> has changed <span class="u">@daddydiaz</span>’s name to ‘a LITERAL DAD diaz’ !</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>a_cowboy_baby:</strong> What the ever living hell is this mess.</p><p><strong>a_cowboy_baby:</strong> I have over 20 notifications.</p><p><strong>a_cowboy_baby:</strong> And I am going to kill whoever is responsible. It’s family dinner night at Grace’s parents’ house.</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> I WANNA BE A COWBOYYY BABYYYYY</p><p><strong>a_cowboy_baby: </strong>Of fucking course.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em><span class="u">@a_cowboy_baby</span> has changed <span class="u">@FireH0se’</span>s name to ‘Dumbasser’ !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em><span class="u">@a_cowboy_baby</span> has changed <span class="u">@justTK’</span>s name to ‘Dumbass’ !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Dumbass:</strong> fuck you???</p><p><strong>Dumbasser:</strong> ^ fr</p><p><strong>a LITERAL DAD diaz:</strong> HAHAHAHA.</p><p><strong>mateokitten:</strong> huh</p><p><strong>pstrick126: </strong>Welcome to hell</p><p><strong>MarjanMindless:</strong> <span class="u">@mateokitten</span> THAT’S SUCH A CUTE NAME</p><p><strong>Dumbasser:</strong> y’re u always screaming</p><p><strong>MarjanMindless:</strong> Why do you type like you didn’t get through third grade</p><p><strong>Dumbasser:</strong> don’t bully me &gt;:(</p><p><strong>Reyes4TheWin:</strong> I am working and you’re all being degenerates</p><p><strong>Dumbass:</strong> so, what else is new?</p><p><strong>mateokitten: </strong><span class="u">@MarjanMindless</span> thanks :D</p><p><strong>Dumbass:</strong> well, while this has been fun, i should get ready cause carlos is picking me up for dinner in an hour :p</p><p><strong>Reyes4TheWin:</strong> &lt;3</p><p><strong>Dumbasser:</strong> adios</p><p><strong>Dumbasser:</strong> wait where did hen go?</p><p><strong>Dumbasser:</strong> ...guys?</p><p><strong>Dumbasser:</strong> fine i see how it is</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em><span class="u">@Bibbymash</span> has left the group</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. life is too short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em><strong>FireH0se:</strong> bro who cares abt labels. u do u, have sex w/ whoever. life’s too short</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel like this was a bit rushed, haha. leave me your thoughts!</p><p>as always, Kudos and comments are SO much appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">Group chat members:</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">The 118</span>
</p><p><strong>@FireH0se</strong> as Evan “Buck” Buckley</p><p><strong>@daddydiaz </strong>as Eddie Diaz</p><p><strong>@MamaHen</strong> as Henrietta “Hen” Wilson</p><p><strong>@downtheChimney </strong>as Howie “Chimney” Han</p><p><strong>@Bibbymash </strong>as Bobby Nash</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">The 126</span>
</p><p><strong>@justTK </strong>as TK Strand</p><p><strong>@Reyes4TheWin </strong>as Carlos Reyes</p><p><strong>@MarjanMindless </strong>as Marjan Marwani</p><p><strong>@pstrick126 </strong>as Paul Strickland</p><p><strong>@a_cowboy_baby </strong>as Judson “Judd” Ryder</p><p><strong>@mateokitten </strong>as Mateo Chavez</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">9-1-1 dispatcher’s</span>
</p><p><strong>@911Madeline</strong> as Madeline “Maddie” Buckley</p><p><strong>@50shadesofgrace</strong> as Grace Ryder</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em> <span class="u">@FireH0se (‘Dumbasser’)</span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> has added <span class="u">@Bibbymash</span> to the group !</em> </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>MarjanMindless:</strong> When he blocks you</p><p><strong>Dumbass:</strong> i literally just got home from dinner and Buck’s already starting shit</p><p><strong>Dumbasser:</strong> i just wanna know y he left :((</p><p><strong>a LITERAL DAD diaz:</strong> Buck, you’re going to be on truck cleaning duty if you don’t knock it off.</p><p><strong>a LITERAL DAD diaz:</strong> Also, can someone change my username now please?</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em> <span class="u">@downtheChimney</span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> has changed <span class="u">@daddydiaz</span>’s <span class="u">(‘a LITERAL DAD diaz’)</span> name to ‘daddy kink diaz’ !</em> </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>daddy kink diaz:</strong> Chim, you’re sick.</p><p><strong>downtheChimney:</strong> I feel perfectly fine, thank you</p><p><strong>pstrick126:</strong> Here we go again</p><p><strong>Reyes4TheWin:</strong> TK get tf off your phone, it’s date night</p><p><strong>Dumbasser:</strong> i love me a man who takes charge &lt;3</p><p><strong>Dumbass:</strong> fuck off, Buck</p><p><strong>Dumbasser:</strong> D:</p><p><strong>daddy kink diaz:</strong> Everything about this was a mistake.</p><p><strong>Bibbymash:</strong> Who added me back and why?</p><p><strong>Bibbymash:</strong> I left for a reason.</p><p><strong>Dumbasser:</strong> bobby! :D</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em> <span class="u">@downtheChimney</span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> has added <span class="u">@911Madeline</span></em> </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Dumbasser:</strong> hey maddie</p><p><strong>Bibbymash:</strong> Oh, hello Maddie.</p><p><strong>911Madeline:</strong> What’s with all the weird nicknames, lol</p><p><strong>pstrick126:</strong> Allow me to fix that mess</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em> <span class="u">@pstrick126</span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> has changed <span class="u">@daddydiaz</span>’s <span class="u">(‘daddy kink diaz’)</span> name to ‘daddydiaz’ !</em> </strong></p><p><strong> <em> <span class="u">@pstrick126</span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> has changed <span class="u">@justTK</span>’s <span class="u">(‘Dumbass’)</span> name to ‘justTK’ !</em> </strong></p><p><strong> <em> <span class="u">@pstrick126</span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> has changed <span class="u">@FireH0se</span>’s <span class="u">(‘Dumbasser’)</span> name to ‘FireH0se’ !</em> </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> Finally.</p><p><strong>911Madeline:</strong> But why “daddy” Diaz?</p><p><strong>downtheChimney:</strong> I have a theory</p><p><strong>Reyes4TheWin:</strong> Chimney, so help me god, if you send porn links again I will fucking end you</p><p><strong>911Madeline:</strong> Um???</p><p><strong>downtheChimney:</strong> ‘What happens in Vegas,’ Carlos!!!!</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> is it gonna go down</p><p><strong>911Madeline:</strong> Do I even want to know?</p><p><strong>MarjanMindless:</strong> Maddie I really don’t think you do, girl</p><p><strong>pstrick126:</strong> Can we leave this PG? I’m with my family</p><p><strong>mateokitten:</strong> hi :)</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> omg i just fell on my laptop ‘n it got scared :(</p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> Um?</p><p><strong>911Madeline:</strong> Wtf</p><p><strong>pstrick126:</strong> Y’all are so weird</p><p><strong>downtheChimney:</strong> I’m quite normal, thank you v much</p><p><strong>justTK:</strong> “quite” normal, lol</p><p><strong>downtheChimney:</strong> Suck rocks TK</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> listen here u expired coupon</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> don’t talk 2 bestie like that</p><p><strong>justTK:</strong> we’re not besties, go away</p><p><strong>MarjanMindless:</strong> The way ya'll just ignored Mateo, wtf</p><p><strong>MarjanMindless:</strong> Hi bestie (:</p><p><strong>mateokitten:</strong> hi marwani :) what's up</p><p><strong>mateokitten:</strong> oh a new person. hi <span class="u">@911Madeline</span> :)</p><p><strong>911Madeline:</strong> Oh hey. I'm Maddie, Buck's older sister.</p><p><strong>downtheChimney:</strong> And also the mother of my future child &amp; my gf, hello?</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> stfu chim ur not important</p><p><strong>downtheChimney:</strong> Bitch??</p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> That's MY bitch, so back off, thanks.</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> &lt;3 love u</p><p><strong>justTK:</strong> gross</p><p><strong>a_cowboy_baby:</strong> I'm going to kill all of your annoying asses.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em> <span class="u">@a_cowboy_baby</span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> has added <span class="u">@50shadesofgrace</span> to the group !</em> </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>downtheChimney:</strong> 50 shades, huh?</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em> <span class="u">@Reyes4TheWin</span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> has removed <span class="u">@downtheChimney</span> from the group !</em> </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Reyes4TheWin:</strong> Sorry. I had enough :]</p><p><strong>911Madeline:</strong> Same</p><p><strong>justTK:</strong> you guys having troubles?</p><p><strong>911Madeline:</strong> No he’s just h word CONSTANTLY when he’s in group chats</p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> H word?</p><p><strong>MarjanMindless:</strong> Lol he’s so cute and innocent. Buck, how’d you score him when you’re so.. y’know</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> ?</p><p><strong>911Madeline:</strong> Lol</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> i dont get it</p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> What does h word mean?</p><p><strong>mateokitten:</strong> horny</p><p><strong>Reyes4TheWin:</strong> How do you have a name like ‘Mateo kitten’ and know shit like that, lmfao</p><p><strong>mateokitten:</strong> i lead an adventurous life, reyes ;]</p><p><strong>50shadesofgrace:</strong> What in good God’s name is this mess?</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em> <span class="u">@911Madeline</span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> has added <span class="u">@downtheChimney</span> back to the group !</em> </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> ew rat’s back</p><p><strong>downtheChimney:</strong> Fuck you, Buck</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> u wish ;)</p><p><strong>mateokitten:</strong> ok so hypothetically</p><p><strong>mateokitten: </strong>if i, let’s say, want to fuck a guy</p><p><strong>mateokitten:</strong> does that make me gay/bi?</p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> Uh.</p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> I don’t think so? I mean, sexuality can be fluid. Wanting to have sex with a certain gender doesn’t necessarily mean you’re romantically attracted to them. There’s bisexual but hetromantic, yeah?</p><p><strong>mateokitten:</strong> but what if i do think im romantically AND sexually attracted to them? am i gay/bi then?</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> bro who cares abt labels. u do u, have sex w/ whoever. life’s too short</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> but anyways, hen’s like the know-all of this kinda stuff. she’s been experienced longer than any of us, y don’t u ass her</p><p><strong>downtheChimney:</strong> ASS HER</p><p><strong>justTK:</strong> ASS HER</p><p><strong>daddydiaz:</strong> ASS HER</p><p><strong>Reyes4TheWin:</strong> ASS HER</p><p><strong>911Madeline:</strong> ASS HER</p><p><strong>MarjanMindless:</strong> ASS HER</p><p><strong>pstrick126:</strong> ASS HER</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> THANK U</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> I HAVE SEEN MY MISTAKE</p><p><strong>a_cowboy_baby:</strong> If y’all don’t shut your facial openings up in five seconds, I swear.</p><p><strong>justTK:</strong> ooooo, Judd’s gonna swear guys. it’s gotten serious</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em> <span class="u">@Bibbymash</span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> has left the group</em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> aw, again?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Message read by: 11 people in this group</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> ...guys?</p><p><strong>FireH0se:</strong> fine, fuck all of u. i see how it is</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/bucksbuddie">my twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://plaid-diaz.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>